


Coconut Shampoo

by MichaelMellon



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Death, Drowning, Poetic, Short, graphic drowning, im sorry, wow this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellon/pseuds/MichaelMellon
Summary: The smell of coconut and the peace of muffled music while he puts his head under.No one will mourn him.





	Coconut Shampoo

Jared had music blasting through his phone’s speaker as he sat in the bathtub. A bathbomb had turned the water a pretty purple with glitter in it. He squeezed coconut scented shampoo into his hand and coated his brown hair in it. 

He threaded his fingers through it, kneading his scalp and smiling slightly at the feeling. His parents weren’t home and he hadn’t had any time to himself in forever. He leaned back and submerged his hair in the deep, purple water. He spent a good three minutes clearing the soap from his head. 

And then he put his head fully under, the music muffling and his nose filling with water. It was almost... peaceful down in his own personal sea. He welcomed it with open arms and allowed his nose to open, inhaling the water and holding back from sitting up and coughing. 

It was painful, his lungs objecting in every way. It burnt like hell. He didn’t want to leave, but his body did. 

He was at war with himself. His brain wanting to stay and relish in the peace; his body wanting to jolt up and stay in the cruel, chaotic world he was so unhappy with. 

He felt his body relax and, slowly, the music faded to nothing. Then, he was numb. 

And then...

_Nothing..._


End file.
